locorocofandomcom-20200222-history
Nyokki
The are sprout-like creatures in the whole LocoRoco series. The Nyokki family plays a major role in both ''LocoRoco'' and ''LocoRoco 2''. They were split into 4 categories, with which out of the NyoNyokki, consists 3 more, making them 6 varieties. The exclusively found only in CaloCaro dancing Nyokkis also consists three, making all of the Nyokki varieties 9. Nyokki Humming Nyokki Commonly found in Franzea and Perculoka due to the sunny weathers, this type of Nyokki loves to hide while humming in the sun. If you jump on the Nyokki's head, it will raise you up before stopping at a location the LocoRoco can jump onto. They are fuchsia in color. After completing Perculoka 1 in LocoRoco 2, Kulche hits the meteorite that hit the humming Nyokki, caused by the Moja song, sang by the Mojas. It also appeared in a cutscene called Sky Walk where the MuiMuis put dandelions on its head. This cutscene has proved that the Humming Nyokki is a female. It also appeared in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale at the Franzea Stage. Angry Nyokki An occasional sight in the games, the Angry Nyokkis are lime in color, have angry faces and often hide or hum outside. If a LocoRoco jumps on an Angry Nyokki's head, it will idle for a while (as if it charges), move downward out of view and then suddenly launch it up in the air. Sleepy Nyokki Very common in LocoRoco, they are seen sleeping and blocks a path. In order to wake them up, you must have a specified number of LocoRoco. They will sing to the Sleepy Nyokki and wake it up, and it will hide underground. They have sleepy faces and are orange in color. The paths they block are often required to get to the end of the level, but may not always be. It also appeared in a cutscene called What's so Funny? where the mischievous BuiBuis painted a scary face on the Nyokki while it was sleeping, rendering it ugly. A Moja appears chasing Kulche but the ugly face frightens the Moja away. NyoNyokki The NyoNyokki resemble small and thin versions or children of their respective Nyokki. They appear in many levels, such as Perculoka or Franzea. They are the friends of LocoRoco. NyoNyokki are smaller than their respective Nyokki, and they are always seen in a group of three, except for the one in the MuiMui House. Each of the NyoNyokki's color is orange, pink, and green just like their respective Nyokki. NyoNyokki #1 (Humming) Like the Humming Nyokki, this type of NyoNyokki is pink in color and has a happy face. Alongside the other NyoNyokkis, your LocoRoco must sing to it causing an Item Insect to appear. In the minigame Nyokki NyoNyokki, hitting this type of Nyokki grants 20 points. NyoNyokki #2 (Angry) Unlike the Angry Nyokki, the Angry NyoNyokki doesn't have an angry face. Instead, it smiles but has mischievous grin when paired with eyes and is also lime in color. In the minigame Nyokki NyoNyokki, hitting this type of Nyokki grants the highest points with 30 points. The Afro Nyokki is a variant of the Angry NyoNyokki with a brown afro. Afro Nyokki's only voices are "Aha!" and "Matsubai!". NyoNyokki #3 (Sleepy) Unlike the Sleepy Nyokki, the Sleepy NyoNyokki doesn't sleep, but can be shown with a happy albeit sleepy face. It is also orange. In the minigame Nyokki NyoNyokki, hitting this type of Nyokki grants the lowest points with only 10 points. Dancing Nyokki Dancing Nyokki #1 Blue in color, it loves to dance along with the two other dancing Nyokkis. It is the first Nyokki the LocoRoco will cling to and jump off. Dancing Nyokki #2 It has a bizarre pink and brown color. It is the second Nyokki the LocoRoco will cling to and jump off. Dancing Nyokki #3 During the CaloCaro 2 mission before the start of the level, the first Dancing Nyokki accidentally steals the third Dancing Nyokki's sound. It is the final Nyokki the LocoRoco will cling to and jump off. Trivia *The word Nyokki comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia "nyokinyoki" (にょきにょき) which means "plants shooting up." Category:LocoRoco Creatures